The Delta Warrior
by Blwyatt32
Summary: Percy is a warrior trained by Daedalus. Equipped with some of the most technologically advanced weapons in this time period, he is the assassin independent from the rest of Olympus. Trying to find which side to join in the impending war, his first move will be going to Camp Half-Blood. AU storyline. Minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The small 8-year-old, raven haired boy knew he was done for. The large group of monsters was closing in and he was tiring. For the last 2 days, young Perseus Jackson has been on the run, sleeping in the woods and eating from a small can of Spam that had really started to smell.

This morning, he woke to the sound of very loud howling. Being the smart little kid that he is, he packed his meager possessions and ran. And ran. And ran. All the while being tailed by many different shadows.

Percy was full out sprinting, going much faster than he thought was possible, but his efforts were useless. Soon, the monsters showed themselves. 10 massive dogs with glowing, red eyes, and long yellow fangs split into 3 groups, 2 of which started flanking him.

This astounded Percy, because any normal dog was definitely not smart enough to understand hunting tactics.

They started forcing the young boy to a small rock face that stuck out in the otherwise flat landscape. He knew that whatever happened, he was destined to be a canine snack.

When the dogs finally cornered him on this particular clump of rocks, Percy turned around so he faced the monsters, put his back to the rocks, and started mentally praying to anything that he could think of.

Right before the first hound pounced, the wall that he was propped up against suddenly became non-existent. He promptly fell onto his butt, and the wall rematerialized, trapping the dogs out or him in.

With the significant less amount of light, Percy pulled out his flashlight from his backpack and gasped with what he saw: a seemingly endless tunnel made out of an early form of concrete and painted with romanesque pictures.

"Hello? Anybody there?" The little boy yelled out into the darkness. Surprisingly, somebody answered.

"Hello? Hello? Did somebody just yell?" The voice sounded old, like a man that had seen many horrible things in his life and that he just wanted comfort.

"Yes, I am over here! Please help me!" Percy replied.

"Don't worry, I am coming to help you." Soon enough, the man could be seen by Percy.

He had sea-green eyes, remarkably similar to Percy's own. He looked about 35 and wore a tight t-shirt showing off his muscles and had on jeans. The strangest thing about him was all of the technology. He had on a high-tech watch that seemed to be from 50 years in the future and had a visor with one eyepiece that made him look like some sort of Terminator. He had a futuristic rifle slung on his back.

"Hey kid, what is your name?" He asked.

"Percy," He said back.

"Hey, I think he is a son of Poseidon, boss." A new voice came from the man's visor.

"Really, Jack. I thought that was pretty obvious." The man said back to the disembodied voice.

"Who are you, why are you here, where are we, what are you going to do to me?" Percy blurted out quickly

"Whoa whoa whoa kid, you sound like an Athena child, but no bother. My name is Daedalus…"

"As in that one really smart guy from greek mythology?" Percy quickly replied back.

"Yes, I created the labyrinth, which is where we are now after I killed my nephew, Perdix, I ran into the labyrinth and have been exiled here ever since. If you want, you can come back to my house and live with me. You don't seem to have a home right now."

Percy already knew this myth (his mother was a big greek geek) so he knew that Daedalus was not a bad guy. He thought about the offer for a minute before deciding to go with this legendary inventor and start a new life.

 **A/N: Hello everybody, how do you think this story sounds? This is my first story and I wanna see if this writing thing is something that I enjoy. So far, besides my annoying sister, this has been fun. I promise that most other chapters will be a lot longer than this one. This story will try to be as original as possible. I don't have a definite plot for this story, like, at all. If you guys have any fun ideas for characters or plot points, let me know. I have a few other story ideas bouncing around in my head, so if you don't like the premise of this one, I could work on a different one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy was on another mission, this time for an assassination. He didn't really like this type of work, but he knew that without it, the world would be in a much worse state.

He was dropped off at an old, medieval castle that was owned by a corrupt businessman. This dude was seriously a bad guy. Underage labor, not paying his workers minimum wage, and long strenuous hours were just some of the things that he was guilty of. Paranoid for his life, he surrounded himself with bodyguards.

After scoping out the general area, he found cover and counted the number of enemies, 12. Suddenly, he came to life.

Firing his silenced pistol, he took down a guard, 1. He then quickly flicked his aim to another, 2.

He hit 4 more before the rest could react, each bullet went straight to the forehead. Training for 6 years would do that to a person. Confident in his skills, he ran from his cover, activating the slight muscle augmentations on his armor to run faster and faster. Firing every few seconds, (bringing his total up to 8 he eventually made a giant leap, clearing over 20 feet, and landed smack dab in the center of a circle of humans, swiftly shooting them all, 12.

After checking the area for any other potential hostiles, the boy climbed up a watch tower and swiftly pulled out a briefcase from his pack. He unlocked it by typing in a 7 digit password. It contained an unassembled high-tech sniper rifle.

After finding a suitable spot to put together the rifle, he asked, "Jack, give me a potential number of hostiles."

"I am getting heat signatures from 6 guards surrounding the target and 5 others about 20 feet away. Sending the infrared to your visor," came a voice from his earpiece.

Suddenly, the 14-year-old's vision showed red outlines of 12 different men situated inside the building. Looking into the scope of his rifle, he lined up the iron sights with a window that some of the men were about to cross.

"Permission to kill, dad?" He asked.

"Granted," came a different voice from his ear.

And with that, he fired, killing a well-dressed man that just became visible.

"Get out of there, Percy, some more hostiles are zoning in on you location," came the voice of Jack.

He picked up his gun, slinging onto his back and jumped out of the building. Landing on his feet, he quickly started sprinting towards the extraction point. Quickly and silently, he got into a sleek stealth jet and was off.

 **A/N: Hey guys, first off what do you think? One review suggested longer chapters. The Problem is that it would take longer for me to upload the longer the chapter is. If I stick to a schedule then I could get a 1.5k chapter up every 2-3 days (depending on my workload). Tell me what you want, and I'll do whatever I get the most reviews on.**

 **So tell me what you think… gonna have some more scenes with some Daedalus and Percy interactions and then he'll be off to CHB. Give me suggestions and what you though in reviews. Also, any good story name suggestions are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few hours of piloting the jet, Percy finally finished his ride. Landing the jet on a runway out in the middle of Arizona, he went up to the entrance to the labyrinth, which was a cactus. After going through the ordeal of getting his thumb pricked, a circular hole opened up in the ground. Sucking his finger, he jumped down into the hole.

He jumped into a circular room with 5 different corridors, one was labeled 'Training' one was 'Workshop', the other were 'Bedrooms', 'Kitchen', and 'Mission'. Soon, his adoptive father appear from the mission one.

"Percy! Successful?" Daedalus asked.

Percy just nodded.

"Aw come on. Where is that normal enthusiasm that I always see from you?"

"I guess that I am just tired of doing these missions…" I mumbled.

Daedalus sighed, "Don't worry, once you.."

"Yeah I know, once we figure out if, my real dad, Poseidon and the other gods are worth fighting for, we can stop with this." Percy suddenly interrupted.

"Uh, yeah," Daedalus replied, the boy was not very fond of his biological father.

Trying to change the sensitive subject, Daedalus said "Well, it is still another mission over. How should we celebrate?"

"I wanna check up on the latest weaponry that you made,"

"Alright, let me get that ready. You get freshened up."

And he ran off down the workshop hallway while Percy went down the bedroom one, thinking about his strenuous life.

Daedalus was never very happy with the gods so when he heard that Kronos was rising again, he wanted to know what side was the good side. So, the small family decided to find out. Percy would join Camp Half-Blood, see how the campers acted, then check on the Titans.

But to be able to do this, the 14 year old needed to be educated and prepared. Daedalus was an excellent teacher and taught Percy many different college level courses. The boy was an expert on theology and mythology.

He also trained and trained to be the best soldier that he could be. Fueled with a need for independence, he reached a physical point that he didn't think was possible, able to stay focused and calm when sprinting away from danger.

Ever since Daedalus killed Minos, king of Crete, he hid in the labyrinth. Living in solitude left the son of Athena not very much to do so he designed. He created everything from a new and efficient toaster, to satellites, to one of his favorite items: the mockingly dubbed _Info-Visor_.

The Visor came in a range of different styles, ranging from 1 one-eyed monocle type thing to a full out mask that covered your whole face. This little doo-hicky could see things in infrared, x-ray, and gamma ray. It could tag people and track them, when it was asked, it could bring up any little detail on the internet. But the best part of it was it was all controlled by an AI named Jack.

Ever since Percy joined, Daedalus focused on weapons. He was able to create many things and gave them all to Percy, for testing.

Percy was equipped with the newest inventions of his adoptive dad: 2 silenced pistols with iron sights. These were the most accurate pistols ever made and could hit a soup can from over 300 meters away (about 950 feet). Both of these could be equipped with either celestial bronze bullets or special titanium bullets.

He had a rifle that closely resembled a M4A4, this one had a special tracking scope installed so that he could auto-lock onto a target, it could also zoom in for longer range shots. He always had this gun with him, either slung around his back or in his hands. This one also came with celestial bronze or titanium bullets.

The sniper rifle that he used in the last mission was a custom fit so that it felt snug on his shoulder. This was not used very often, who really needs a sniper when they have a perfectly good rifle that had a zooming scope.

His fancy exoskeleton was designed for speed and endurance. It looked remarkably similar to the video game _Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare_ but a bit more trimmed down. His leg pieces had an integrated hydraulic system that made him run much faster, so fast that, with it activated, he could run a mile in under 3:30, demolishing the world record of 3:43.

On his wrist was a watch. His was designed to look like a Rolex because that is how he rolled. Although it looked harmless, this thing was a GPS, contained little vials of sleep gas, gave Percy the ability to turn invisible when standing completely still, and was an incredible fashion statement.

Percy walked over to his room. His room was nothing special,

After checking over his gear, he took it all off, exempting his _Info-Visor,_ and changed out of his combat clothes. He took a shower, changed and started to head towards the training area.

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is the deal. The pairing is one of the ones suggested, so pretty much NOT percabeth. Gonna try and add more camper OCs but the pairing is one of the characters that already exist. Yesterday, after posting, my sister and I sat down and created what I thought was a new and cool first quest story arc so look forward to that. It doesn't have any of the Lightning Thief plot.**

 **So tell me what you think, this chapter was longer due to me having much more free time then the other 2 days. In all, it is 853 words long. Gonna try and stick with 1 chapter a day, might skip a day or few due to things outside of my control.**

 **Oh, and a huge shout out to Omega Alpha Hydra and shadowsnowleopard for the advice and giving me that happy feeling inside of my stomach.**

 **Things to Review:**

 **Story name**

 **OC names (or characters all together)**

 **some different little quirks for the story (ie: settings, weapons, activities)**

 **weapon names (better name for _Info-Visor_ )**

 **Reasons to Review:**

 **it makes me happy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The second he entered the training area, Percy was bombarded by Daedalus. Whenever the son of Athena got to show off his creation, he always got really excited, which had to do with his fatal flaw, hubris.

"Hey Percy, so what do you think?" he asked.

In front of the 14-year-old was a table with new armor and weapons.

"Hurry up, I wanna see if it fits."

And so Percy put on the armor and equipped the guns. He instantly noticed that the armor was sleeker, stronger, and fit his form better.

Impressed, the boy replied, "Wow, you really have outdone yourself, dad, this is perfect!"

Daedalus turned red. "Oh stop, you're too nice."

"No really, I can totally feel a different. This plate over here…" he pointed to a section on his lower back, "really changes how the suit moves. But what are these two little sheaths for on the legs?"

"Ah yes, those. Well, since you are so adept with your control over water, I thought to put a little drop of water inside the hilt of a throwing knife. Therefore, you can move the knife with your mind, enabling you…"

"to kill silently. Dad, that is ingenious! I am going to test those out right now." He ran into the middle of a circular arena.

"Jack, start up a few robots for me, please."

An automaton was released from an opening door. Percy experimented with one of the knives, trying to throw it with his mind. Instantly it responded, launching itself into the robot's head. The kid grinned, he was going to have fun with these.

After a few minutes, Percy was spinning the blades around him so fast that anything that got close to him would be impaled with one of the wicked knives. All through this, Daedalus was watching his son have fun, grinning to himself.

"Alright, Percy that is enough. I think it is almost time for bed."

The boy whipped his knives back into their sheaths. "Night, Daedalus."

"Good night my boy."

They both walked to their respective bedrooms.

As you might know, demigod dreams are never pleasant and tonight was not an exception.

The second that Percy closed his eyes, he was teleported to a mountain plateau. The area looked like it used to be a castle, but it now was in ruins. Right in the center of the old castle was one man struggling to hold up a funnel of dust and air. It was then that Percy realized that he was on Mount Othrys and that man was Atlas. Walking slowly as to not alert the titan, the green-eyed boy made a perimeter check.

When he returned, there were 2 other men. One was covered in a funny assortment of battle regalia: armor covering him from head to toe, all of it covered in what looked like stars. On his head was a helmet with ram's horns plopped on the top. His name was Krios, titan of constellations.

The other was a spearman, dressed in typical hoplite armor, showing off his well-toned abs. He was holding a wicked looking spear, 8 feet tall with a super sharp celestial bronze point at the end. He was Iapetus "The Piercer", titan of mortality.

"Father," croaked Atlas, "please relieve me of my burden so I may fight in the upcoming war."

Iapetus chuckled, "You will not be needed so soon Atlas, be patient and we may let you free."

"Yeah, Atlas," Krios added in snarkily.

Iapetus gave Krios a weird look.

"First we must release our other brethren and amass an army before we let you free. It still shall be long till Kronos allows you to assume your title as The General of the Titan's Army. You must prove yourself first." The Piercer said.

Suddenly, Percy stumbled. That was unusual because he is normally very quick on his feet. All 3 titan's eyes darted over to where he was.

"Well it seems as if we have ourselves an onlooker, we can't have that," and Iapetus threw his mighty spear directly at the young boy. And his world faded.

After a few moments of black, Percy found himself in the void. Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman. She was tall, but not so much as for it to be noticeable. She had pitch black hair that seemed to move on its own. She had pale skin as if she did not go outdoors much and wore a traditional doric chiton.

"Hello, Perseus. I hope my gift was helpful. It is always good to know both sides of the war."

Percy, unsure as to how to address this woman, said, "I can agree with that, ma'am. But, may I ask what your name is?"

"Ahh, of course, I was never mentioned much in the old myths. My name is Asteria, titan of prophecies of the night. I have decided to help you choose what side of the upcoming war you will be on. Every once in awhile, I will send you a dream to show you either the gods or the titans..."

"But why are you helping me," Percy asked. He then realized what he did and quickly tried to fix it, "uhh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt.."

"Hah! I like you, Percy. Do you know of my history? No? Ok, during the original Titan war, I did not take sides. During the Giant War, I did not take sides. But this war is different. I am afraid that I will have to choose a side and that is why I need you. I have been watching you for over a year now and I know that you always follow what is right. So, I am going to supply you with information and I will help you in the upcoming war, whichever side you want to fight for."

"Wow," was the only thing that Percy said.

"Well, good talking to ya. See you later. Bye."

And his vision blackened again.

 **A/N: Alright, sorry for being super inactive. I had major writer's block, then I had jam packed weekend, then I had the Cross Country Championships (that we won!), then I had some extra work I had to do… It was not very pleasant. But hopefully, I will be back. This chapter is exactly 1,001 words so yay. And Asteria is an actual titan.**

 **I know that it has been out for only 2 days, but I have already finished** _ **Magnus Chase and the Sword of Summer**_ **, that new Norse Mythology book by Rick Riordan. Tell me what you thought of it...**

 **Oh, thank you to shadowsnowleopard for the cool story name "The Delta Warrior". And guest, no I did not get the watch thing from TF2… so yeah...**

 **Things to Review:**

 **OC names (or characters altogether)**

 **some different little quirks for the story (ie: settings, weapons, activities)**

 **weapon names ( a better name for _Info-Visor_ )**

 **your opinion of _Magnus Chase_ (how it ties in with PJ)**

 **how you feel about my writing**

 **Reasons to Review:**

 **it makes me happy**

 **I get to make this story better with more creative input**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few days passed by in a blur. Percy trained and Daedalus developed new tech. On the 15th of August, Daedalus approached the boy.

"We have one final mission," he hesitated, "I don't think that you'll like it."

The green-eyed boy frowned, "Well, spit it out. What is it?"

"I got a message from one of my informants…"

"When will you tell me who all of your fancy informants are?" Percy interrupted.

He continued without acknowledging his son. "There is a rogue god out there, the god of rebirth, Attis." The boy seemed intrigued with that.

"What is he planning?" Percy asked urgently.

"To resurrect something… powerful…" the son of Athena said carefully

"You say some _thing_ , not someone, do I have to be worried?"

"Very, what he plans would be devastating. That is all you need to know," Daedalus finalized.

"So I am supposed to stop him or something?"

"Yes, he is just a minor god, shouldn't be much of a problem. Still, you should be careful."

The boy rolled his eyes "When am I not?"

"Sending you the coordinates, Percy," Jack said. Percy's _Info-Visor_ showed a map. Interestingly, the god was stationed far from New York, he was in Florida.

Percy waved his father goodbye and started his way to the stealth jet.

"Landing now, dude. Want me to do a perimeter check?"

"That'll be nice Jack. Check for any beings distorting the Mist."

"Umm, there seems to be one guy standing just over that clearing," the clearing lit up in Percy's visor, "and it looks like he is expecting you."

The plane doors opened, revealing a very young looking boy, around 9 or 10. He stood about 4 foot 9 and had on normal school attire. His round face would be considered cute if it wasn't for the ugly smirk that he adorned. Percy walked out onto the open grass.

"Hello, Perseus," The boy said with the voice of a fully grown man. "I have been waiting for you."

Percy's brain was racing. This boy was obviously a god, most likely Attis himself. He knew to try to keep on the good side of as many immortals as he could so he played it safe.

"Hello, Attis. It is good to finally meet you," He said curtly.

"I assume you have come to stop my plans. But unfortunately, that will not be happening."

"And why might that be?" Percy said, getting annoyed.

"Because you've walked straight into a trap." Suddenly, through the trees came an entire battalion of Greek warriors.

Percy's eyes widened. "Jack, get me out of here. NOW!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention? You can't contact your fancy robot voice."

 _Well shit,_ Percy though _How am I gonna get out of this situation._

 **AN: And, the end. Sorry for the extremely long absence. Due to really mean boss/teachers, I am being overwhelmed with work. Sorry for shorter chapter. I am trying to get all chapters to at least 1k works.**

 **I have also been thinking of starting a new story as well. I have 1 new story idea or a changed version of a Chaos storyline (and it will actually be different). The advantages to that are I will have more time in between chapters to think about what will happen in the story.**

 **Things to Review:**

 **OC names (or characters altogether)**

 **some different little quirks for the story (ie: settings, weapons, activities)**

 **weapon names?**

 **how you feel about my writing**

 **Your opinion on me starting new story**

 **Reasons to Review:**

 **I get to make this story better with more creative input**

 **it makes me happy**


End file.
